


I'm not a (human) robot

by JisunGie_peaches



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M, Yoon Jisung - Freeform, kang daniel - Freeform, nielsung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisunGie_peaches/pseuds/JisunGie_peaches
Summary: long ago there's an scientist that created an realistic robot named yoon jisung. One day the scientist  lab was founded by the terrorist and stole everything expect jisung.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story. English is not my first language sorry I'm sorry if theres an grammar problem

Inserting 108% blood

_Accepted_

Inserting genius cip to brain.

_Processing_

_Complete_

Inserting Human personality

_Accepted_

Chocolate hair

_Complete_

Fair skin, nose, plump lips and beautiful eyes.

_Complete_

Slender body, stomach with a little abs.

_Complete_

“ha! Finally! My own perfect robot! ” said the scientist while dressed the robot with a navy blue shorts and black plain T-shirts

“robot! Now I named you Yoon jisung! ”said him again

“what's your name? ”

“name, yoon jisung. Number 0092”

“genius now. What's 7,896×45-89+5,893?” asked the scientist

“7,896×45-89+5,893 is 361,124”

“okay so whats-”

“raise you hand up!! Gets everything's that seemed expensive boys! ” said the guys with black mask.

“jisung run!! Go live your life! ” said the scientist

 

 

 

And now jisung is standing in front of a high building and city called seoul.

He was confused as he scanned his surroundings.

_Seoul_.

_Seoul is where human live as a normal person and have family. The leader of the family supposed to be a man who will take care of his family. Human and animal lived together in harmony_.

He walked to the enormous of shop to scanned the surroundings more. He stopped when he saw a thing called “flower” ‘it's red and very beautiful ’

“aigoo, young man why don't you wear slippers. Your feet will bleed. Here I have slippers. ” the old woman said as he gave jisung the slippers.

“thank you, madam” said jisung Woman here is so kind.

This thing called slippers makes my feed feel more comfortable.

He walked again and explore a new things at the city.

_No energy! Food needed_. Said his siri. He has a brain cip that makes him eat, drink, poop and more. Just like humans.

How do i make money?

_People usually earn money from work to raise their families and child. They does a job such as an employee, part timer and bosess_.

What job should I do?

_The easiest job is at an 24 hour markets and more. You can also searched work as a barista. Barista is the easiest way to earn money. Barista job is to takes order from customers and inform the coffee maker. First thing first, Search for a coffee shop that hang a paper that says one worker needed. Job: barista Payment per month/day/hours : 50,39 won That's all I can help._

“thank you” said jisung He searched for a coffee shop that need a extra employees until he saw one.

“cat cafe” read jisung He enters the cafe and asked about the job.

“oh, please meet our manager at 2nd floor ” said the worker

He walked to the 2nd floor to see a door that supposed to be the manager room.

Knock knock!

“get in! ”

“hello, I want to apply for the job” said jisung to the guy infront of him

“a-ah do you have any experience ? ”

“I guess so, it's my first time to see that animal”

“will you do a great job if you were applied to this job?”

“I will sir! And I need to find home. ” said jisung

“what? ”

What should I do?

_Tell him that you were kicked out of your house._

“sir, I was kicked out of my house. That's what Siri says” jisung said

“okay? Hey I have extra room at my house. Maybe you can have that room cause no one live at that room for a few years now”

What do I do? 

_Bows down to him_

jisung kneeled down as he put his head to the floor .

“hey, down now like that. People might talk shit about me”

Did I do wrong Siri? 

Idiot, just bow a little 


	2. I'm not a (human) robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When jisung see the horrible view of Daniel's messy house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @memoriesofAugust (if I'm not wrong ) for supporting me(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡

“So, this is my home. It's a little messy but the room I suggest to you is perfectly clean! ” said daniel as he removed his underwear that is infront of jisung's feet. 

“this house is 95% full of clothes and 5% full of empty packet of ramyeon” said jisung while calculating which side and where should he clean first. 

“hyung I need to poop first, then I'll show you your room” said daniel as he runs to upstairs. 

 

 

Jisung put all the still-packet Ramyeon to the cardboard and look at the finally cleaned house. 

“hyung I'm done........ Woah! It's a fast cleaning proses! ” said daniel 

“I saw an uncooked and still packed spaghetti, so I cooked you a Cabonara spaghetti. Enjoy” said jisung as he gave Daniel the plate of spaghetti. 

“hmm, diss ish sow deliciowus hying” said daniel with full of spaghetti on his mouth. 

Jisung watched the younger eat until he finished eating. 

“hyung~ you're such a good cooker,i think if I'm a woman I'll marry you. ” said daniel 

Thump thump!

What's is this feeling ?

The feeling you're currently feel now is called love by the human. Love is when you feel your heart feel like busting when someone flirts or do something to you.  
That's all I get from the source. 

“thank you? ”

“ah hyung its late,should i show you your room? ” said daniel. 

“sure”

They opened the room as jisung scanned the navy blue bed and yellow Pastel desk. 

“it's my old house mate room but you can use it” aid Daniel as he gave jisung a pair of shorts and other he needed. Such as clothes and more. 

“hyung its almost movie time. Let's watch movie shall we? ”

Movie? 

Movie is like a drama or story that created by popular director and more.  
That all I have. 

“what movie? ” 

“the movie called ‘ final portrait ’ it's so sad”

Search for ‘final portrait ’ movie. 

Stanley Tucci directs Final Portrait, a film that details the final years of Swiss artist Alberto Giacometti's life. In the movie, Geoffrey Rush plays the eccentric artist, who, despite his career, struggles with self-doubt as he fortifies an off-kilter friendship with American critic James Lord. This bold slice of life portrays the nuances of friendship and the curse of tortured genius.

“hyung? I'll prepare popcorn, just sit at the couch yeah? ”

“sure” said jisung as he sat infront of the ‘TV’

He smiled when he saw the TV. He's happy that he saw his ‘friends ’

 

 

 

After seeing Daniel crying at the movie........

 

“hiks Hiks, hyung~~ how could you not cry. I-its so sad”

“should I cry? But I couldn't cry ” Said jisung

“Hyung~” Daniel rose up from the couch to wash his face. 

What should I do Siri? 

Comfort him, people always comforting other using hugs. As examples back hug and front hug. 

Thanks. 

When Daniel were washing his face he felt a sudden comfortable heat behind him and someones fragrance. Smells like vanilla. He blush without him knowing.

“h-hyung? ”

“please don't be sad”


End file.
